The Third Crane
by Dulcineah
Summary: What if Frasier and Niles had a younger sister?


****

The Third Crane

By [Dulcey][1]

****

Author's Notes:

This is rather different than other Frasier fanfic. The idea came to me out of the blue--what if Martin had had a relationship while he was separated from Hester, and a daughter was the result? It's up to you whether that would have been considered cheating, or if you accept my protagonist. Her name is Dana, and she's the daughter of Martin Crane from that previous relationship. I hope everyone enjoys this, and please, please send feedback!

I watch them, sipping their coffee two tables away. Brothers, obviously, not just in physical resemblance, but in their mannerisms, and how they talk with each other, snapping insults one minute, best friends the next. They are wrapped up in their conversation, and I doubt they'll notice me staring at them.

Hold on a second, I'm not a stalker. To be honest, I'm, well, it's a long story. Maybe I should start at the beginning, and explain how I happened to find myself sitting in the Café Nervosa, starting at the Crane brothers.

My name is Dana Dodson. I'm from San Francisco, and I'm a computer nerd. I work with computers, writing programs, making websites, that sort of thing. Some college friends and I started our own business ten years ago, and it's grown a lot since then. The last time I checked, I was worth about ten million dollars, although you would never guess it from my lifestyle. I wear tank tops and jeans, I live in a modest apartment, and I drive a Corolla. Not exactly your typical rich girl.

My mother died two years ago. Cancer. She put up a good fight, but it was too much for her in the end. It was hard for me, since I was an only child, and my mother had raised me on her own since I was born. She had never told me who my father was, but after she died, I got a letter she had left for me. In it, she wrote that my father had been a detective from Seattle, named Martin Crane. She went on to explain how they had dated for a few months when he was separated from his wife, but in the end, they broke things off and my father went back to his family. 

His family. He and his wife had two sons. My half-brothers. I wasn't an only child after all. For over a year, I didn't know what to do. On one hand, I was curious about this unknown half of myself, on the other, my appearance was bound to bring up painful memories for the entire family. Finally, I reached a compromise with myself. I would go to Seattle for a few months, and try to find a way to meet my father and brothers without telling them who I was. Then I could find a graceful way of returning to San Francisco, and we could all get on with our lives.

Before I left, I did a little research on the internet to see if I could find anything about my father. No luck. I would have to start from scratch when I arrived in Seattle. And no sooner had I gotten off the plane, than I ran into my brother. Well, not my brother, but a poster of him. Dr. Frasier Crane, KACL, 780 AM. I must have stood in front of the poster for at least ten minutes, looking for similarities, any clue that we had the same father. We had the same eyes, and maybe the same chin…It was so hard to tell. 

After I had gotten settled in at my apartment, which I was subletting from a friend of mine who worked for Microsoft, I set out to find the KACL radio station. With any luck, I would run into Frasier, and possibly get to know him that way. Luck must have been with me, because after a long day of waiting, I gave up and stopped into a little café across the street from the station. And just as the waitress came with my vanilla cappuccino, Frasier Crane walked through the door and joined another man, his brother, I presumed, at a nearby table. 

Which is why I'm sitting here now. I wish I could go over and talk to them, but what would I say? Excuse me, we've never met, but I think I'm your sister? Impossible. If my father didn't even know about me, there's no chance that they would. 

I must have stared a little too long, because Frasier suddenly turned around and caught me watching him. I held my breath as he had a quick word with his brother, then got up and walked over to my table. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked in a beautiful baritone voice. I nodded dumbly, my mind frantically trying to find something to say to him. 

"I'm Frasier Crane."

"I—I'm Dana Dodson."

"Are you new to Seattle? I don't remember seeing you around here."

"Not—I mean, yes, I am. I'm from San Francisco." What was wrong with me? I had been imagining this encounter for days, and had meticulously planned out everything I was going to say. And here I was, stuttering like a nervous schoolgirl. 

Frasier didn't seem to mind my awkwardness. He smiled at me. "You wouldn't happen to be free tonight, would you? I have tickets for the opera, and I would hate to let them go to waste."

Good God, was he asking me out? This is just too weird. What do I say? Wait, Dana, get ahold of yourself. It's entirely possible for two people to go out for an evening without it being a date. After all, we just met. He just wants to get to know me. Yes, that's it. And you did come to Seattle to learn about your family. 

"I'd love to."

"Why don't you come by around seven thirty?" Frasier asked. "I live at the Eliot Bay Towers." 

I smiled shyly at him. "I'll see you then." Gathering up my things, I made a hasty exit from the café. I needed to think about what had just happened, as well as learn as much as I could about opera in the next two hours.

**************************

At promptly seven thirty, I rang Frasier's doorbell. I couldn't remember being more nervous in my entire life. At least I looked elegant, even if I didn't feel like it. My dress was borrowed from my friend's closet, and an hour fighting with the curling iron had finally paid off, with my hair styled in perfect curls. Before I left, I had spent half an hour online researching opera, and while I still knew very little about it, at least I wouldn't sound like a complete loss if Frasier and I talked about it.

Frasier opened the door and let me in. "Hello, Dana! Come on in and meet my family." He escorted me over to the slim, blond man I had seen in the café with him, and who I suspected was his brother. "This is my brother, Niles." Yep, I was right. "And my father's health care worker, Daphne Moon. Niles, Daphne, this is Dana Dodson."

Daphne smiled at me. "Hello, Dana. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," I responded, shaking her hand. I usually take awhile to warm to people, but I liked Daphne right away. I felt at ease with her, a feeling I hadn't had since I arrived in Seattle. 

"Dana, I need to get my wallet, and then we'll be off," Frasier promised. "Will you be alright here for a moment?"

"I'll be fine," I assured him. 

No sooner had Frasier left than I backed up into a table, and sent a vase tumbling towards the floor. Disaster was narrowly averted by Niles' quick actions, catching the vase just before it would have smashed into a hundred pieces. 

I was mortified. "I am so, so sorry," I apologized. "I'm not normally this klutzy." 

"Don't worry about it," a voice said from behind me. "I've done the exact same thing. Only Niles wasn't there, and the statue broke. Frasier was mad at me, let me tell ya."

I turned around to see a white-haired man, holding a cane, and being trailed by a brown and white Jack Russell terrier. I knew who he was, and my thoughts were confirmed by Niles' introduction.

"Dad, this is Dana Dodson. Dana, this is my father, Martin Crane."

I couldn't speak. My hands started shaking, like they always do when I'm nervous, and I put them behind my back, hoping no one would notice. I had imagined this encounter my entire life, coming face to face with my father, but the reality was something completely different. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, so many questions to ask. But it wouldn't be fair. Everyone here, my father, and Frasier and Niles and Daphne, and Martin's wife who I hadn't met, they were a family. They were obviously happy together, and I couldn't bring myself to shatter that. 

After what felt like years, I finally managed to squeak out "Hi, nice to meet you."

I was saved by Frasier's entrance. "Ready to go, Dana?"

"Of course." I grabbed my purse and joined Frasier at the door. "It was nice meeting all of you." 

We left, and I let out a sigh of relief. Whew. The hardest part of the evening was over. 

Actually, the hardest was yet to come, but I wouldn't know that for another three and a half hours. 

*******************************

The entire opera was in German, and I couldn't understand a word. I tried not to look bored, but to be honest, I had never spent a duller three hours in my life. I would have much rather gone to a Mariners game, or to a movie. I'm not one of your high society, artsy people, and I guess I never will be. 

Fortunately, Frasier was too wrapped up in the opera to notice how bored I was. Which was just fine with me, since that last thing I wanted to do was pretend to like something he was truly enamored with. We sat in silence for the majority of the opera, with the only notable event occuring halfway during the second act, when Frasier casually put an arm around my shoulders. 

I froze. This wasn't happening. This was NOT happening. I had to find some way of telling him, after the opera was over. Not the truth, I couldn't say that, but something else. I had a boyfriend. Yes, that would be a good excuse. Why did I agree to go out with Frasier? Ummm…I was lonely in a new city? No, that wouldn't do. I loved the opera? A huge lie, but it could work. I thought this was just a friendly evening out? That's probably the best thing I could come up with. But as for right now, I had to find a way to escape this situation. 

"Sorry, I've got to pee," I mumbled, jumping up from my seat and making my way out of the theatre towards the ladies room. Not the most graceful exit, but it served its purpose. Now all I had to do was figure out what I was going to tell Frasier on the drive home.

As a matter of fact, I never got a chance to deliver my carefully prepared speech. Frasier wanted to talk about the opera, and I was too busy attempting to sound somewhat educated in my replies.

"I've always loved the opera," Frasier said thoughtfully. "My mother used to take Niles and me every month. I could sing the entire score of _Carmen_ by the time I was ten."

His mother. The one family member I had yet to meet. Sound casual, Dana. "Do you still go to the opera with her?" Perfect.

"Um, no, actually, my mother died almost fifteen years ago," Frasier replied, a note of sadness in his voice. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mother died two years ago, and I know how hard that can be." Uh, oh. That just slipped out. I didn't say anything too bad, but I didn't want Frasier asking questions about my family. I was a terrible liar, and the truth had a habit of slipping out during the most inopportune moments. 

"I'm very sorry, Dana," Frasier said sympathetically. "Were you close?"

"Very." Damn, I didn't mean to say that either. "But I'll be OK."

Frasier didn't look too certain about that. I was glad the car was dark, because tears were beginning to well up in my eyes. Yes, it had been two years, but I still missed my mother so much. Especially now, with meeting my father and my brothers, the family that I had never known existed. If only she could be here with me now.

Fortunately, we arrived at my apartment building, and I could escape for the night. I desperately needed time to regroup, and figure out what I was going to do next. "Thank you for tonight, Frasier. I had a lovely time."

But instead of pulling up front and letting me out, Frasier parked the car in the lot and opened his door. "I'll walk you to your door."

"Um, sure." Why not, it would only be a few more minutes, and if it made him happy, things would be easier the next time I ran into him. 

We took the elevator up to the ninth floor, and when we got out, I stopped at number 903. "Thanks again, Frasier. I really enjoyed tonight."

"So did I, Dana." And before I knew what was happening, Frasier had put his arms around my waist and kissed me.

What happened next was purely impulsive on my part. I shoved him away, and before I knew what I was saying, yelled "Stop it, Frasier! I'm your sister!"

"WHAT??" Frasier stared at me with a peculiar expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I frantically attempted to pull my thoughts together. "I'm--I mean--Look, why don't you come in, and I'll explain?"

"Believe me, I want an explanation," Frasier growled. When I opened the door, he stalked into the apartment, and sat down in an overstuffed chair. "Now what's this all about?"

I told him everything, about growing up without a father, and my mother's death, and the letter she left for me. I even got the letter from my bedroom, and handed it to him. "I didn't get this until after she died," I finished. 

Frasier made no attempt to read it, or even take the letter from the envelope. "So this is the only proof you have? How do you know this is true?"

"My mother wouldn't lie!" I shouted at him. "How dare you accuse her of making this up!"

"Do you think you can just waltz into our lives like this?" Frasier demanded. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Dad and Niles? What it's already done to me?"

By this time, tears were streaming down my face. "That's why I didn't want to tell you!" I yelled. "All I wanted to do was find out about my family. I don't want money, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to see what you were like."

"Well, you've found out now, haven't you?" Frasier shot back. He stood up and strode over to the door. "Goodbye, Dana."

He slammed the door behind him, and I fell onto the couch and cried. How could I have made such a huge mess out of this? That's me, Dana Dodson. I'm a genius at computers, but socially inept when it comes to relationships. 

There was a knock on the door, which made me jump. I got to my feet, and wiped away my tears to the best of my ability. I looked like hell, but I was far from caring at this point.

It was Frasier. "Dana, I'm so sorry I lost my temper like that. All I could think about was how this affected me, and I didn't realize that it was just as difficult for you as well."

"It's alright," I mumbled. "I shouldn't have blurted it out like that."

"Does Dad know about this?"

I shook my head. "My mother had already moved to San Francisco before she even knew she was pregnant with me."

"You'll have to tell him, you know," Frasier said. "And Niles too."

"What am I going to say? I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing. But you already knew that."

"Tell them what you told me," Frasier suggested. "That your mother left you a letter that identified your father as Martin Crane. Just don't blurt it out like you did with me. And if it will make you feel better, I'll go with you."

I managed a small smile. "It would make it easier."

"Why don't you come over to breakfast tomorrow?" my brother asked. "I'll invite Niles, and we can get this over with." 

I nodded slowly. "OK. I'll do it."

"Now get some sleep, OK?" Frasier got up to leave. But instead of going to the door, he came over and sat on the couch beside me. "I always thought it would be fun to have a little sister."

He hugged me, like I always imagined a big brother would. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow morning," I echoed. He left, shutting the door behind him, and I laid down on the couch, feeling suddenly tired. I had made such a mess of things with Frasier, but it seemed to have all worked out. And hopefully I would do better with my father and Niles tomorrow.

*****************************

Despite my exhaustion that night, I was unable to do anything more than doze off and on until six thirty the next morning. All I could think of was how I would explain who I was to my father and Niles. It would be easier with Frasier there, yes, but I knew he would make me do the actual telling. He would be there, he would support me, but other than that, I was on my own.

I arrived at Frasier's half an hour early, to find that my father was walking his dog in the park. Niles was there, though, chatting with Daphne in the living room. I would have to tell them eventually, so I decided to get it over with. That way, if they didn't chase me out of the house, I would have their support when I tackled the hardest part--telling my father.

It was easier than I thought. Frasier sat right by me, and that helped a lot. I told them that I had just recently found out about my father, and gave Niles my mother's letter to read. I said that all I wanted was to find out about the other half of myself, and I didn't expect anything from anyone. And to my surprise, Niles and Daphne were very accepting and supportive, and said that they would like to get to know me better and they hoped I would stay in Seattle awhile longer. 

Niles had just hugged me, and called me "baby sister" in an affectionate sort of way, when the door opened and my father and Eddie came in. 

"Hi, Dana!" he said cheerfully. "Are you here for another date with Frasier?"

"Um, not exactly," I replied nervously. My hands were starting to shake, so I quickly sat down on the couch and buried them in my lap. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

He looked puzzled, and glanced around at his sons and Daphne. "Alone, or…"

"It's OK, they already know," I said quickly. "Maybe you should sit down for this."

"What's this all about?" my father asked nervously. "You and Fraise didn't elope, did you?"

I couldn't help laughing at that. "Oh, no way! This is something…different. And it involves you." I glanced nervously at my brothers. Frasier gave me a reassuring smile, and I felt a little better. "Did you know a Maggie Dodson thirty-three years ago?"

My father looked uncomfortable at the mention of my mother's name. "Yeah, she worked in the police department with me. Why?"

"Did you ever have a relationship with her?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. What if he said no? I would have made a complete fool out of myself, as well as wasted my money coming to Seattle on a wild goose chase.

Martin looked uncomfortably at his sons. "Yes, I did. While I was separated from my wife. She moved to San Francisco after we broke things off. Did you know her?"

"She was my mother." His eyes widened, and I could feel him looking me over. "She died two years ago. She never told me who my father was, but I got this letter after the funeral." I looked over at Niles, and he got up and handed the envelope to my father. 

I watched his face as he read it, trying to read his expression. I'd gone this far, I may as well say it. "I think you're my father."

Martin folded up the letter, and put it back in the envelope. "I think you're right. You have my eyes, and I never knew Maggie to tell a lie. She was one of the most truthful people I knew."

I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat. "She really was. In my entire life, I never heard her say something that wasn't true."

"She was a good woman, Dana," my father said gently. "I'm sorry to hear she's gone." He looked over at my brothers. "How do you boys feel about this?"

"We're OK with it, Dad," Frasier answered. "We know that time must have been difficult for you and Mom, and we aren't going to judge either of you for what you did. And we're both thrilled to have Dana in our lives."

Martin smiled. "I always did want a daughter. So, Dana, tell me about yourself."

And it went on from there. It turned out that I was a lot like my father--we were both die hard sports fans, we thought wine was for sissies (no offense to my brothers), and we had bars we liked to frequent to have a few beers and watch whatever sports event was on at the moment. I didn't feel comfortable calling him Dad, so we settled on Marty. And then we were off on an argument on who would win the World Series--his Mariners, or my beloved Giants. 

****************************

I ended up staying in Seattle an extra month. It was wonderful--Marty and I went to Mariners games (we bet twenty bucks on the Seattle-San Francisco game--I won!), and down to his favorite pub, McGintys, where he always introduced me as "My daughter, Dana." I tagged along on his annual fishing trip with his best friend, Duke, and ended up catching the biggest fish. In return, I managed to finagle a free computer from my company, and set it up for him in his bedroom. Once I showed him how to go online, he was hooked, and spent hours at a time checking sports scores and looking up whatever caught his fancy at the moment. Frasier, of course, grumbled about having the phone tied up all the time, and eventually installed a second line. 

I had fun with my brothers too. We were so different from each other, but after I discovered Frasier had a weakness for mushy miniseries, we spent hours over at his apartment watching them together, crying at the sad parts over a bowl of popcorn. If I laughed at him about that, he would throw popcorn at me, and it escalated until we were hitting each other over the head with pillows, the TV forgotten. 

And Niles…I could talk to him for hours. He listened to me talk about my mother, and how much I still missed her. He was very patient with me, and he never said to get on with my life like so many people did. It was so clear why he was such a successful psychiatrist, and why his brother relied on him for advice. 

I had a wonderful time in Seattle, and I considered staying permanently more than once. But in the end, I couldn't make myself move permanently. I loved San Francisco, everything I had worked so hard for was there. My job, my friends…it was my home. When I broke the news to my family, they were clearly disappointed. I promised to visit every few months, and for Thanksgiving and Christmas, if they would come see me in California. Maybe I'll move to Seattle someday, but I'm not ready just yet. I accomplished what I came for. I know my family now.

All three of them took me to the airport. Frasier hugged me, and Niles ruffled my hair and called me little sister in that endearing way of his. I was struggling not to cry as I said goodbye to them, and to my father, who was looking a little choked up as well.

"You come back soon, Dana," he told me. "I'm proud to have a daughter like you."

Oh, gosh, now I really was going to cry. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Dana."

I watched Seattle fade away into the clouds as my plane rose up into the air. I was sad, well, sad was an understatement. But I knew I would be back. My family was here. My family. I couldn't get used to saying that. Pretty cool, huh? Good going, Dana. You managed to work everything out. 

I couldn't help smiling. The captain came on, and said that it was now safe to turn on electronic devices. I pulled out my laptop and began a new document.

Dear Mom…

I had so much to tell her. 

   [1]: mailto:dulcineah1@hotmail.com



End file.
